Victor of Death (Natsu's Story)
by MagicialGirl-Natsu
Summary: When Natsu is on his way to his aunts party, he is attacked. Once he had waken up, he wasn't were he was before, and now he must fight his way to victor, over death. Will he win the Game of death ? Read to find out!


**Hey Guys~, it's me again. Sorry for the late updates. I will try harder to update faster, anyways~, here is the story~ "Victor of Death(Natsu's Story)". If you need any Dates or times for the updates please contact me on Twiter at NatsuDragqueen. And I would love it if you, guys posted you thoughts about my writing and the story. Thank you~.**

* * *

I woke up this morning like another, but it felt different. I'm not quite sure how but it did.. Like something was off... I thought it was nothing so I shook my head and got out of bed, removing my dragon printed sheets off of my body and moving my legs off of the bed. When I made it down stairs, my dad was in the kitchen making breakfast. His long red had been tied back by a black ribbon, and his p.j.'s, Which were his favourite, that were a plain red, with a fire print was going up the bottoms. His shirt was just a normal, white shirt that he probably bought from Walmart. They were covered by his apron that was a pinkish colour. Which said a cheesy quote that was, "If I make you food, you can move to my tune." As my Dad was in the kitchen, my blue cat was sitting on our old looking couch, that my Dad had bought, at a yard sale. It was an egg colour white, with black music notes on it. There was a couple of stains here and there on it, but nothing too big. I smiled as I walked over to the couch and sat be side my cat, named Happy. "Morning, Happy~." I said softly as I pat his head softly. "Nya~." He then Moved closer to my leg and rubbed his head against it as I turned my head to look at my dad.

"Morning, Dad.." He then looked over at Happy and through the "window" space to see into the living room, with a smile upon his face.

"Well good morning, Natsu. Sleep while?" I smiled softly as I could see him making a mess with the eggs, because he wasn't watching what he was doing.

"Yeah, more or less.. So what'cha cooking?" He then looked away and continued to cook.

"Well I'm cooking, bacon and eggs, for us to eat now. And i'm also cooking a Cake to bring to your aunts party which is later on today." He looked up at me and smirked. "By the look on your face you must have forgot. didn't you?" he said in a teasing tone, almost as if he was trying to point out one of my flaws.

"Okay, fine. I forgot.. chez.." I said angrily as I looked away. He Chuckled at my response.

"Well don't worry I bought the gift this time, and it isn't something I made, or found at a yard sale." I sighed in relief, because every time he goes gift shopping, he either gets a gift that has nothing to even do with the person's wishes for that event, or doesn't even go with what the party is about. The last time I let him get the gift, he got my cousin a plugger... for her sixth birthday, along with a card that said 'Happy Birthday to a girl who is, NACHO average six year old'… it was the worst gift i have ever even seen… Thats why I buy the gifts and anything like that.

"Well it better be good. You do remember what happened last time you bought a gift.. Don't you..?" He chuckled.

"How could I forget? Your cousin stook the plugger to your face, and I had to take you to the hospital." He continued to laugh at my pain, from years ago that HE coursed.

"ANYWAYS. How much time till the party starts?" After he finished laughing, he looked at his wrist watch, which was located on his left wrist.

"Well, the party starts at three.. and it's ten now..So you got about.. seven hours give or take." I smiled once again as I got up and off the couch.

"I'm going to go hang out with Lucy for a while, okay?" He nodded as he finished putting the bacon and eggs onto the plates.

"You can. After you finish your breakfast tho." I sighed as I sat back down.

"Fine…" He then brought me, one of the plates of food. once I took the plate, he sat down on our recliner chair which was the same colours and design as the sofia, since he got it for a 'deal'. According to him..

* * *

"Natsu, did you hear about what happened to some kids at our school?" I turned my head to look at my Blond haired friend, which was named Lucy. She was a little bit taller than I than I was, She weighted more too. She had a big chest but a somewhat of a skinny waist. She was wearing a pink skirt, a white shirt and a pair of black socks that went all the way up to her mid thigh. Some of her light blond hair was tied up to one side, by a pink ribbon.

"No.. What happened?" I asked her curiously, as one of my eye brows raised a bit.

"Well they said that a bunch, of them went missing a week ago. At the same time, by the same way." I rolled my eyes, as I turned my head away from her.

"Lucy, really? You believe that kind of stuff?" I said in a tone of voice that bugged her the most, as I teased her about her stupidity.

"ANYWAYS." I chuckled softly as she tried her hardest not to let what I said get to her. "They say that only one of them came back, and the rest of them still haven't returned. Also, they said she doesn't talk any more. Like she has been silenced~."

"Lucy. Unlike you, I don't believe stupid lies like that." She pouted at my answer as we kept walking back to her house from the mall.

"Natsu. You just wait. You will believe stuff like this, one day." I smirked knowing that I was getting on her nerves.

"Not any day soon, Lushi."

"Trust me you will Nashi." I chuckled at the nickname she gave. "Anyways, we are almost back at my house-" She was cut off by here phone ringing in her purse. "I'm bring sexy back, Ya~! The other boys don't know how to act, Ya~!"

"What the hell is that….?" She blushed, as she grabbed her phone quickly and answered it.

"H-hello..?" She smiled slightly as the person on the phone answered her hello. "Hey, Dad. Whats up?" She nodded her head slowly as she replied. "Y-yeah.. Of course I didn't forget.. Okay, I'll head home right away. Love you.. Bye." She sighed softly as she hung her phone up, and put it back into her light pink purse. "Sorry, Natsu. But I gotta go some place, so you can't come over.. Sorry…." I Smiled softly trying to make her feel better.

"Lucy, it's okay. Really. Don't worry I have to get ready for my Aunts party anyways, so I'll see ya later okay?" She smiled slightly back.

"Thanks for understanding, Natsu.. Anyways I gotta go. See ya around~!" She said as she crossed the street and started heading home. I sighed softly as I continued to walk. But this time, back to my house.

* * *

When I got back, my Dad wasn't there. "Hello..? Dad..? you here?" I took off my black and white converse, and Walked farther into our house. When I got to the kitchen, it was dark but there was a note on the fridge. I walked over a pulled the yellow sticky note off of the fridge and began to read it.

'Dear Natsu,

Sorry, but your Aunt needed some help taking care of your cousin, Wendy, while she went to the store. So I went to go help her. I left your clothes on your bed, don't worry they are clean I just took them out of the dryer. By the time you get back from hanging out with Lucy the party will be just starting, so hurry and get ready. But be safe while you walk over here there has been some Kids your age that have gone missing. Anyways see you when you get here.

-Love, Dad.

P.s. Your Sister is going to be here soon, so behave.'

I sighed softly as I smiled slightly. " I can't wait to see you again…. Erza.."

* * *

After I had put my clothes I had for the party on, I went over to the mirror and looked into it. I was wearing a plain red hoodie, with a pair of black skinny jeans, along with my scarf, that my father had given me, on my third birthday. I yawned. "Maybe, I should take a nap, before the party.." I then walked over to my bed and laid down. "I still got time…" I mutted as I began to fade into the black abyss, of sleep..

* * *

When I woke up from my little nap, the sun was no longer in the sky. "Shit.." I mumbled as I got off of my soft, yet very comfy bed. Once I was back onto my feet, I started to head down stairs. Once I made it too, the front door, I put my black and white converse back on. I then grabbed my red jacket out of the closet, and put it on. Once I was ready to head out the door I went into the kitchen, and grabbed my House keys along with my head phones and iPod. I then put my head phones on as I walked back to the front door. Once I got outside I turned around and put the key into the door and turned it till I heard the clicking noise, I then removed the key from the door and turned around heading in the direction of my aunts house. As I walked down the street I took out my iPod, and clicked on the song called 'September', By the singer name Kaito Shion, One of the members of Vocaload. As I put my iPod back into my packet, I Started to hear the words of the worlds best song, according to me. That is.

As I turned the corner, I started to feel weird.. Like almost as if someone was following me. I turned my head to the left to see what was there. But nothing, and no body was behind me.. I Shook my head at the thought, as I turned my head back to where it was before. I continued to walk down the empty street, where only a few, cars drove by. I soon saw that an alley way was up head. I steed up my walking to hope that I wouldn't get into any trouble, once I had gotten past the alley way, I sighed softly. I looked up as I smiled a bit being proud of myself for getting past it. But soon after the smile faded, as someone came up behind me. They quickly wrapped their arm around my neck and pulled my back, and close to them. They slowly removed my head phones from my ears. "Well, Well. Congrats, Boy~. You are going to be a new player of my game~." His voice was deep, and cruel.. As the words came out of his mouth and into my ear, I shivered as chills went down my spine. "Nighty Nighty~." He then stabbed a needle into the side of my neck. I cried out in pain, as my vision started to get blurry. "Sleep well~." Was all I heard as my vision went black..

* * *

When I had waken up, I was in a room, that was all white.. There was a bright light that came from above. I had to close my eyes because the light was so great that hurt keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes feeling burning sensation that was caused by the light. When I opened them again, I moved my head around to look at the room there's nothing in it no furniture.. nothing.. There was nothing in it for but me.. My eyes gazed upon, the white door that stood between me and the outside.. I then stood up my body, aching at the movement. It must have been something to do with the guy that attacked me, I thought quietly to myself. As I began to walk the door I fell and blood rushed through me from each step I took. Once I was in front of the door, I move my hand close to handle and gripped firmly. After a few moments of my hand being on the handle, an electircal current shocked my had as I turned it. I quickly removed my hand away from the handle as I cried out in pain. "Looks like he brought the last one of us..." A deep and calm voice said from bevond the door. I backed away as my tears that had started to form we're now falling..

"Hello..? Is somebody in there..?" A sweet, kind voice that was also strong sounding had said from behind the door as well. "We're going to try to get you out of there okay..?" I knew that voice from somewhere... But were...? After a few moments of my thinking, loud bangs were happening against the door. Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang after bang... It sounded like as if someone had put an elephant in a metal box... Soon after the banging had started it stopped, once the door hand clicked and opened. As the door beban to open the bright light that once was in my eyes had gone out. The light from the room that the noise was coming from. "Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Erza; Erza Scarlet Dragneel. Can you talk...?" She then moved closer to me, once she was standing right in front of me she went onto her knees. "Can you please move into the light.. I can't see you.." The tears filled my eyes as I knew for sure that this was the person I had been looking for, a long time. I then fell to my knees aswell, as I then pulled her into a hug.

"Erza..." I said softly as the tears continued to fall, but now they were falling faster than before. "I-I m-missed you.." Was all I was able to say inbetween my sobs.

"N-Natsu?!" She said in a shocked tone, as she began to hug back. I felt the tears from her eyes fall upon my should. "Natsu... Is that really you..?" I nodded softly as I continued to hold her in a tight hug.

"Y-yeah.. I-it's m-me..." She then pulled away from the hug as she wiped away my tears.

"I missed you too.." She said as she smiled softly, but soon after the moment was ruined when a sutton long black hair man walked in.

"Erza, hurry up. You know what happens when you stay in these rooms too long once the light goes out.." his face was filled with piercings, and he hand a bandana in his hair to hold it back. And at that moment, I knew who it was... Gajeel; Gajeel Redfox.. The guy who has been beating me up since the second grade. Him and his stupid friend Laxus..

"Yes, I know Gajeel." She said firmly, as she stood back on her feet. She then smiled down at me, as she put her hand out. "Let's go." I smiled softly as I grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Yeah, let's.." Once I was back onto my feet I let go of her hand. We both then walked out of the small white room, and into a bigger white room.. But this time it was just the colour white.. It looked almost as if someone had taken blood and sneered it all over the walls.. And the floor... The room stunk of blood, and rotting flesh.. It was making me sick to my stomach... There was many people in the big room of blood and rotting flesh. And I knew them alll.. There was Gajeel. Full name was Gajeel Redfox. He had long black hair that was held out of his face by a headband, he was wearing a white plain shirt that was mostly hinden by his zip up, grey sweater. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of grey converse. He was an ex. Student of phantom lord, and a new transfer student to Fairy Tail high.

The one beside him was Levy; Levy Mcgraden. She wasn't the tallest but she was okay. She had her blue hair held back by her headband, that had a flower clip on the side. She wearing a orange scarf, ontop of her brownish sweater, with A pair of pink skinny jeans, and a pair of white running shoes. Levy has been in the same school and class as me since we were little, we made it through Fairy Tail Academy together, but once we made it to Fairy Tail High, she stopped talking to me, even if we are in the same class..

Then the one in the corner was Loke. I never really knew his last name.. He either went by Loke, or Leo. He was a ladies man, every where he went, he had atleast two girls with him. He was wearing a pair of sun glasses, that hid his eyes, along with a green jacket, a pair of brown pants, and a hair of black dress shoes. His hair as spiked up more than usuasl. It looked like he has been pulling at it.. He went to Fairy Tail academy, the same school as me, when I was younger.

The one standing closest to the door I left was named Sting; Sting Eucliffe. His blond hair was as normal, spiked up. He was wearing a white hoodie, along with a pair of orange skinny jeans, and a pair of knock off converse that were a light yellow. He was looking at me with a slight smile.. Almost as if he was hiding his pain.. Sting was a part o. Sabertooth high, he went there along with his brother Rogue.

The last one that had been in the room was, Gray; Gray Fullbuster. One side of his raven hair was held up by bobby-pins, he was wearing a light blue sweater that could zip up, along with a dark green part of jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He also has been in every class, of mine, since Fairy Tail academy, even now he was in every class of mine.. He never gave me the time of day.. Ever. He was always one of the popular kids, along with his best friend Loke..

When I turned my head to look at my sister, Erza, she had her hair up in the back into a tight ponytail, but she had left her bangs hanging lose. She was wearing a lose top, that was a reddish, pink colour with a sweater that was dark brown sweater. She also hand a pair of dark skinny jeans on, and a pair of brown boots. I haven't seen her since my parents had broken up, and my mother had got her, and my father had gotten me.

After I had looked around seeing everyone that was here, I looked back at my sister who had taken a seat beside Gray. "Erza... Do you know why we are here..?" She then shook her head as she looked at me. "No, I'm sorry I-" she was then cut off by Gajeel who had pushed me up against the wall. "If you hadn't realized, if we knew why we were here we would have already gotten a plan to get out, you f***ing idiot." He then held me up by my neck as my back was against the wall.

"Gajeel!" Levy had yelled, as she glared at him. "Put him down!" Gajeel rolled his eyes as he let me drop to the ground.

"Ugh..." I wined softly as my butt hit the ground.

"Natsu-San...? Are you alright...?" I turned my head only to see Sting siting closer to me, as he tilled his head slightly. I smiled softly as I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright.." Before I could say another word he had pulled my into hug. "S-sting..? Are you alright..?" I said softly.

"I'm glad... That your alright.." I smiled back softly as I hugged him back.

* * *

After a few hours in this room, I had fallen asleep on Stings shoulder as he put his head onto of mine. I slept happily till I heard the scream. My eyes shot open as I looked around the room. It was from Loke... He had gotten to his feet as he held his head and started to freak out. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as tears fell down his face. "WE ARE F***ING STUCK IN HERE! WE HAVE BEEN, FOR HOURS! I NEED OUT I CAN'T HELD THIS ANYMORE!" At that moment Gray stood up and slapped him across the face. After the moment Gray's hand touched Loke's face, Loke had shut up.

"Get a hold of yourself, Loke! This isn't like you.." Gray said softly. You could tell that pain was in his voice.

"y-your right..." Loke said quietly as his bangs covered his eyes. "I-I'm sorry.." Loke then sat back down as Gray sighed. As Gray sat down as well, the speaker near the door had turned on and started to speak.

"Well Well~." It said in a deep and cruel voice that gave me chills. "I welcome you all, to my house of death~. I'm glad to see that you all know each other~, this way it will be more fun to kill you this way~~." He then chuckled at his own comment as all of our eyes widened. "Well shall be start~?" He paused for a moment. "Task one~, find away out of the room~. In five minutes~." He laughed a bit as he began to talk again. "Just so you know~ not all of you will survive~." He continued to laugh as the speaker turned off.

Loke then stood back onto his feet, "I HAVE TO FIND THE EXIT BEFORE THE TIME IS OUT! I CAN'T DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" He then ran to one of the doors that were around the room. Every door that didn't open, sent a electrical current into his arm. No matter how many times it shocked him tho, he kept running door into door, till there was only one left. The door with the looking out glass. The looked into it to see of he could get out. Everyone tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen.. He was consumed by madness.. He continued to look into the hole, as he turned the handle. First there was a click noise, that was soon followed by a bang.. I closed my eyes as I plugged my ears from the noise. I felt a splash of warm liquid, hit onto me. Almost like rain.. when I opened my eyes, all I saw was Loke's dead body, laying upon the floor.. his face was hard to make out now, most of it was cut open, and bloodily...

in one of his eyes laid a bullet... From a pistol... That had gone through his eye and right into his brain, killing him in a matter of seconds... For a painless but very... Very... Bloodily.. Death... Once his body had laid there for a few moments the speaker came on again as it said. "Well, looks like the one who wanted to die the least, died. Shocking. Isn't it~? Life. Life is full of games, and choices~. Hopefully the rest of you know, what choices you have to make so the odds are in you favour~. I will like to officially say, Welcome, to the game of Death. Every man for himself~. Or you'll end up like our little friend down there. What was his name again..? Oh yes, I remember now. Loke~." At that moment. I knew that this wasn't just any kind of game.. It was a game of, who do you pick.. Yourself.. Or others...


End file.
